Happy birthday Gwen
by doc boy
Summary: Gwen has a birthday but also has a clod so Ben deicdes to pay her a visit.


Happy birthday Gwen

I do not own Ben 10

Today is Gwen's eleventh birthday. But darn… she has caught a really bad cold 2 days ago (a really, REALLY bad cold) so bad, that she is spending her birthday lying in her room, surrounded by tissues full of snout and mucus. She is really tired and is now trying to fall asleep. As she tossed and turned in her bed trying to fall asleep, she felt another big portion of mucus about to shoot out her nose and several seconds later she sneezed it out. She moaned helplessly. That cold was really beginning to get annoying. And why did she have to get a clod right at the time of her birthday? If she wouldn't be sick, she could go hang out with her friends to the mall and shop for clothes and whatever, maybe also visit her cousin Ben of whom she didn't see for a long time. Wait! Did she just want to see her doofus cousin? I mean why would she want to see him if she barely licked him? Or maybe she DID like him? No… I mean he was her cousin wasn't he? So why would she have feelings for him? After thinking this Gwen was struck by a shocking epiphany: she really DID have feelings for Ben. Actually she was in love with him... Gwen sighed and tried to fall back asleep again. Her eyelids slowly closing until she was now asleep and dreaming about Ben, she was dreaming he visited her on her birthday and brought her flowers, which made her feel much better (not only in the dream world, but also in the real world) she then smiled in her sleep, whispering his name:

"_Ben…_"

Several miles away, Ben was in a flower shop about to buy some flowers for someone very special to him. It was Gwen he was buying the flowers for. He knew she had a birthday. He also knew she was sick on her birthday. He ALSO knew he wanted to make her happy and feel better on her birthday. And deep down, he knew he had special feelings for his cousin. Actually he was in love with her. Little did he know that Gwen felt the same about him.

Ben has excited the flower shop with a banquet full of roses. Mostly orange and green roses to match Gwen eye and hair color. He also bought pink and blue roses. He knew that Gwen's favorite colors where blue and pink. This would be the perfect birthday present for Gwen. He boarded the bus and shortly afterwards, the bus began to move towards Gwen's hometown.

Half an hour alter

Ben has arrived at Gwen's house and knocked on the door. But unfortunately has forgotten to hide the flowers behind his back so when Gwen's mom Lily has opened the door and saw Ben she said:

"Hey! Ben how are you?" and kissed him on the forehead as Ben said:

"Hi, Aunt Lily" it was then that Lily noticed the flowers that Ben was holding and asked him:

"Are those for Gwen?" Ben then looked at the flowers and horridly hid them behind his back and began to stutter, but managed to say:

"Um... uh... Yeah, they are for Gwen. I heard it's he birthday but she has a clod so I decided to get her these" and began to blush. But Lily smiled and said:

"Aww… that's real sweet Ben. Come on in. her room is up there; you go up the stairs, turn left and the first door there is her room" Lily said and pointed at Gwen's room.

"Thanks Aunt Lily" said Ben

'You're welcome dear" replied Lily and smiled as she watched Ben go up the stairs and head to Gwen's room to give her the flowers. When Ben got to her room, he knocked gently and quietly on her door and moments later heard Gwen say in a hoarse and tired voice

'Come in…"

Ben could tell from Gwen's voice that she definitely not feeling well and it made him feel sad. But he hoped these flowers would make hher feel better. He opened the door slowly and gently and walked in. when Gwen so Ben in her room, her face began to blush and said:

"Ben! What are you doing here? (Cough)"

"Well, I heard it's your birthday today but you also heard you have a cold. So I decided to jump by and give you these flowers and keep you company while I'm at it…"

Gwen was really touched by what Ben did. A tear of happiness dripped out her beautifully green eye and embraced her cousin in a big warm and grateful hug and said:

"Thank you Ben… *sigh* thank you so much" Ben returned the hug and said:

"It was my pleasure Gwen…" and smiled. They then separated from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. Their faces slowly getting closer and closer until their lips finally met into a big warm and loving passionate kiss, as Ben put his arms around Gwen's neck as she did the same, as their kiss turned from a passionate kiss into a French kiss. When they desperately had to breathe, their mouths have slowly separated, and looked each other in the eyes with a dreamy look in their eyes. This was it. It was time to confess their feeling for each other. Ben decided to speak up first:

"Uh… Look, Gwen. There's something I have to tell you. I… I… (Sigh) I love you Gwen. I always did and I always will. I will never stop loving you no mater what happens…" his face then became very red and he looked down at the floor. Gwen smiled and said:

'I love you too Ben. I always did and I always will. Just like you. And I too will continue to love you no mater what happens. Even if my life depends on it, I will still always love you Ben…" and her face then too began to blush. Ben then embraced her into another big warm loving hug and said:

'Thanks Gwen… I feel the same too. I really do…" and smiled as Gwen returned to hug. The flowers have been forgotten on the bed, but due to the open window, one of the petals on one of the pink flowers was ripped off and began to drift in the room air when it finally landed right where Ben and Gwen's chest touched because of the hug right where their heart's where. It was pure love

And the lived happily ever after

End

So what do you think? Cute and romantic huh? Please leave reviews on you way out and please tell me what you though about the ending.

Thank you.


End file.
